Hitachiin Brothers Accident
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: The twins talk too a girl that payed too see them and Tamaki does something too make the Talk interesting. Haruhi always tells everyone a secret she was hiding with someone in the group. # of chapters: Unknown. Sorry this was short ill make chapter 2 longer
1. Chapter 1

Do you always know how the Twins always are loving on one another too make the girls happy and stuff? Well one Day that Lovey Dovey turned after a little mistake.

They were in the Music room #3 Talking too a bunch of girls. Me (Haruhi Fujioka) Was serving Tea too people who wanted some. Kyoya was sitting there on his Calculator as always. Today me and Kyoya were going too tell The group Our "Secret. We've been planning it for weeks.

Finally girls were clearing the room. There was one more person that was talking too The twins.

Me and Kyoya walked too the group that was sitting there.

"Did we do good?" Honey said. "Yes we did fine" said Kyoya. "Kyoya.." I said. He looked at me and shook his head yes.

"What?" Said Tamaki. "Me and Kyoya has something too tell you" I said looking at Group.

"What is it?" Mori said.

"Well..." I said.

XXXX With The twins. XXXX

"Wait so let me get this straight No one could tell you guys apart" Said the girl.

"Nope well not until now. For once in our life Haruhi found out who was who without even trying" Said Kaoru.

"Wow Haruhi is really smart like they say isn't He?" Said The girl looking over at me who was Explaining too The group The Secret.

"Yea..." Said Hikaru looking at me and smiling.

Kaoru looked at me, Stood up, and hit his hand on the table. "Are you looking at Fujioka! Don't you like me anymore!" Said Kaoru.

"Oh course I do" Said Hikaru grabbing His brothers hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too get you angry" He kissed His brothers hand again. "Will you ever forgive me" Hikaru said. \

"Oh Hikaru of course I forgive you" Said Kaoru holding me close so our noses touch.

"Oh My God! Its so Cute! Eek!" She said her eyes fully of Joy.

XXXX Back with me and The group XXXX

"We'll I don't want this too Affect any of our relation ships so I just wanna say I love you all and-" " Just get too the point" Said Tamaki interrupting me.

"What im trying too say is-" "Me and Haruhi are Dating now" Said Kyoya interrupting me. I shook my head in agreement.

Tamaki's eyes went wide and he jumped up. "WHAT! I don't Agree! As Your Dad you have too listen! I'm Against you dating my daughter!" Said Tamaki.

"Tamaki you know Your not my Real Dad Right?" I said. " Not your real Dad" He said.

Tamaki sat in the corner he always sits in when he's depressed.

"What a cry baby" I said to myself.

"Haru-Chan I think its really cute how you too are dating" Said Honey. "Thank you " I said smiling at Kyoya.

"How long as this been going on?" Said Mori. "A Month our Two" Said Kyoya.

"A MONTH!" Screamed Tamaki jumping up. "Our Two " Said Kyoya.

"You guys have been keeping this for a month our two!" Said Tamaki.

"Yea..." I said. "AH!" He said jumping off the walls.

"Calm down! Your going too Break something" Honey said. "Been there done that" I said.

Tamaki started too run in circles and yelling and was screaming when he Adventully Tripped.

But when he tripped he hit Kaoru.

"Woops sorry Kaoru-" Said Tamaki stopping when he looked up too see them.

"Uh Oh" Tamaki said. The girl that was there was screaming in joy.

"Tamaki your Dead Man" Said Mori.

When Tamaki hit Kaoru he bumped into Hikaru and they ended up kissing.

Kaoru opened his eyes too see his brother closing his eyes.

When they finally pulled away from each other they stared at one another.

"Hikaru is such a good kisser" Kaoru said in his mind.

"Kaoru's lips taste sweet" Said Hikaru in his mind licking his bottom lip a little.

"Im so sorry!" Said Tamaki standing up. "Its fine Tamaki it was a Accident. Accidents happen" Said Hikaru still looking at his brother.

"Our was it" Whispered Kaoru so only his brother would here it.

Hikaru looked at him and Akwardness went through the room.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I was on my bed last night and I was like "I wonder what it would be like if Hikaru and Kaoru kissed" And I was going too make a story about it but I never did because I had too finish my other storys series (I still do) but I thought hey why not make this. This is part 1 there will be a part 2! And im so sorry its so short D: Ill write more next time :D Bii XD ~John/ Haruhi_**


	2. Chapter 2

I was curled against Kyoya on the Couch in the school. Tamaki sat across from us and smirked a little at me and Kyoya.

" So Haruhi what color?" Said Kyoya. I sat up. "What do you mean" I said.

"What color ring you want me too get you?" He said. "Oh shut up" I said and we start laughing. Of course Tamaki just Rolls his eyes.

Kyoya looked at him. "You know if your jealous you could just say your jealous" Said Kyoya. "I'm not Jealous!" Said Tamaki.

"Well if your not Jealous... Hey Haruhi" Said Kyoya. "Yea?" I said.

"When you first started coming too this school Tamaki Had a Huge Crush on you" Said Kyoya. "What!" I said looking at Tamaki.

"Kyoya!" Said Tamaki.

"Wow so my Daddy as a little crush on her Daughter huh?" I said. "Shut up!" I said. All three of us started laughing our butts off.

I looked over too see Kaoru sitting there. "Hey Kaoru come over here!" I screamed. He looked up at me. "Umm no thanks" he said.

I got up from the couch and ran over too him grabbing his hand and yanking him too the couches. "Come on!" I said. "Haruhi stop!" He said.

I let go of him and turned around. "What's wrong Kaoru-" "I've never heard you yell like that... and out of all people I never thought you would yell at Haruhi" Said Tamaki interrupting me.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just upset" Said Kaoru. "What's wrong?" I said grabbing his hands, sitting him on the couch, and sitting on the side of the little table in front of the couch.

"It's just... Ever sense the Accident with me and Hikaru, Hikaru as been acting very weird and he's avoiding me" said Kaoru.

"Wow that kiss must've really got too him" Said Tamaki. "Shut up! Its was your fault" Kaoru said.

"I said I was sorry" said Tamaki.

"Do you think this means something?" I said. "I see Kaoru as a little crush" Said Kyoya grabbing out his little book and writing something down on paper our drawing you really never know.

"Wait What! No! Hikaru is my Brother he wouldn't have a crush on me! Why would you say that! Wow Kyoya you really are disgusting" Said Kaoru blushing really hard.

" Well Its actually not a bad suggestion because well He's been acting very weird around you and it all started after the kiss" I said.

"Wait so your saying My brother! Like me! No! Even if we weren't brothers ... I'm not Gay!" Said Kaoru.

"Its not Legal anymore too date your brother you know" Said Tamaki. "TAMAKI!" Said Kaoru blushing.

"Well I guess your right. Why would Hikaru date you! I guess your right... He doesn't love you and you surely don't love him so..-" "W-well I-I di-didn't s-say I-I didn't L-Love H-him" Kaoru said blushing even harder than before.

"HAHA I WAS RIGHT!" Said Tamaki. "No I was right" She Kyoya.

"You need too tell Hikaru" I said. "Wait What! No! He will hate me! Besides Me and him are Twins so when we kissing it was like kissing myself!" Said Kaoru.

Kaoru tries too imagine him kissing himself and shivers in disgust. "Wow just thinking about it wants too make me throw up" He said.

"Well it doesn't matter. He is your brother he will not make fun of you." I said grabbing his hands and smiling.

"My parents will though" Said Kaoru. "Shh don't worry about your parents. Tommorow I want too see you too holding hands our doing something love able because you are going too tell Hikaru you love him" Said Tamaki smiling.

"Ok ill do it!" Said Kaoru smiling at Me and Tamaki.

Kaoru stood up. "I need too get too class." Said Kaoru looking at his watch. "I do too" I said kissing Kyoya on the cheek and running out of the door. "Bye Kyoya!" I screamed before exiting the room fully. "Bye!" he said in a smile.

"See you guys later!" screamed Kaoru. "Good luck on your brother issues!" Said Kyoya. "Wow you really are a Dush Bag" Said Kaoru.

"Just speaking the truth" Kyoya said. Kaoru rolled his eyes and ran after me that was already half way down the hallway too class.

XXXX Later that day ~At The twines house~ ( Around 7:00) XXXX ~Hikaru's Point of view~

"Hikaru dinner" Said the Maid walking threw my bedroom door. I looked up at her. "Ok thank you Maria" I said putting away the money I was counting.

"Hye" She said as I walked out the door.

I ran down the stairs too see Mom, Dad, and Kaoru already at the table.

"Sorry I would've been down here earlier but I had money I had too count up" I said.

"Hikaru if you need money you know all we have too do is give you some money... It's not like were commoners" Said My mom.

" I know but Haruhi showed me some different ways too collect and keep money! Me and her are actually starting a job together. I'm learning a lot about Commoners. Like how they By there Stuff at Stores and how They work and they get payed too work" I said smiling at I sat across from Kaoru.

"Ah! Haruhi! I rememeber him. That Commoner is a strange boy but he has very well manners. He is a fine young man but he reminded me of a girl kind a" said my father.

"Ha... He's more of a Girl than you know" I said lower my voice more and more so you can barley hear me and trying not too laugh.

Kaoru looked at me for a minute too remember what Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki told him. Kaoru took a deep breath and said "Hey Hikaru."

"Yes Kaoru" I said. He looked at his plate. "After dinner umm we need too talk about something..." Kaoru said. "Umm ok" I said but all i was thinking in my head was _please tell me he doesn't wanna talk about the kiss, please tell me he doesn't wanna talk about the kiss ._

_XXXX _After dinner XXXX

I walked up stairs only too see Kaoru already in our bedroom.

"Hey Kaoru Mom and Dad left too.. somewhere they didn't tell me for some reason O.o" I said looking at Kaoru who was looking out the window.

"Oh.. That's good" Said Kaoru walking way from the window and locking the door.  
I heard the door lock and blush a little not knowing why. "So you wanted too talk about something" I said looking down blushing harder.

"Yes... Yes I do" Said Kaoru standing in front of me. "So what's up?" I said.

He smiled at me. "Remember the kiss..." He said letting his voice slip into my head and mess with my brain. "Wh- What kiss!?" I said blushing more and more.

"Oh Hikaru" He said. He walked up too me and grabbed my chin and pulled it up looking into my eyes.

"Look at your face... Your blushing so hard. Ha its cute" He said sounding like a Dush bag... But he was right... All I'm thinking about it the kiss. "I don't know what your talking about" I said trying too get my strength back because when ever Kaoru touches me I feel like ill faint.

"You like me don't you..." Said Kaoru raising my chin farther up trying too get a good look at my neck than licks his lips.

My eyes went wide. "No! I don't even know what your talking about!? Kiss. Ha What Kiss! Like really are you crazy!" I said trying too sound serious.

He smiled at me again. "Then why after we kissed you've been ignoring me Hmm... I mean if you now hate me that's ok but I'm just saying if you Finally got tired of me that's ok" He said letting go of my chin but looking into my eyes.

"No I don't hate you-" " Then out of Hate and Love what one will you pick!" Said Kaoru not letting me finish what I wanted too say.

"Kaoru your kidding right!" I said looking at his Serious eyes. He Stared at me with such a Blank serious face. I've never seen him this Serious.

After a minute Kaoru moved his hand on my back and held me tight. I flinched backwards. "KAORU DONT TOUCH ME!" I said trying too get away from his grip but it was impossible because I was getting weak as I felt his body coming closer too mine.

"Let go Of M-" But before I could finish Kaoru kisses me.

My Heart Pounds so loud you can hear it Half way across the world. My eyes went wide. I than managed to push Kaoru away and move backwards only too fall on my knees.

"Hikaru-" " I Love you!" I screamed looking at the floor and breathing very heavily.

"Hikaru..." He said. I looked up at him. "Is that what you wanted too hear!" His face turned pale without a word. "IS IT!" I screamed running up too him, Grabbing his by the shirt, Lifted him up, and Pushing him against the wall.

He looked down at me because he was a inch off the floor and we were the same height so he was a inch taller.

He stared me eyes and I stared back but with Tears in my eyes.

"Hikaru I am-" But before he could finish I let go of him and pushed my head into his chest crying.

"Why! Why do You have too be my brother! Why do I love you so much! God Dammit!" I screamed. He wrapped my arms around me.

"Hikaru... Its ok" He said.

"No... no its not... Your my brother... This is super wrong too think about... I don't know what to do Kaoru... I'm so confused..." I said.

"Hikaru..." He said. "Y-Yes Kaoru..." I said looking up at him.

I kissed my cheek and carefully pressed his lips against the side of my head. "I love you..." He whispered into me ear.

My heart beat faster that Kaoru could hear it... And I knew he did hear it because he put his hand on me heart and giggled.

"Ha you really are my favorite person ever" He said. "W-What?" I said looking confused.

"Remember 3 grade... I told you that you were the only person I could trust and love. That one day it would only be me and you... That we could escape this world... No more parents... No More school... No more Friends... Just the two of us" Said Kaoru smiling at me.

"Because" I said stopping. "Because no one understands us except for each other" Kaoru and I said at the same time and started laughing.

XXXX Later that Day XXXX

Me and Kaoru were outside. We were laying on the grass looking at the clouds. We haven't said one word to one another sense we confessed our love for one another.

I was still confused on the whole thing but I knew what I wanted.

I started laughing after a minute of silence.

Kaoru looked at me. "What are you laughing about?" He said. I wiped the tear that was coming from my eye because of how hard I was laughing.

"I was just thinking... I never realized that my first actual crush would be from my brother" I said still crying because of the laughing.

Kaoru sat up. "Do you like me that much?" He said. I looked up at him and also sat up. I smiled at him. "Yup! I love you more than anything on this world" I said smiling.

Kaoru smiled as well. "Ha I love you too" he said than we ended up kissing again.

and that's when I found out that I was actually really in love with my brother...

* * *

Hey guys its Me again :D I made part 2 check our part 3! I have 2 more days and im leaving too Virginia Beach and you guys will not see me in a week :( but don't worry I have a lot of story's having too come out so just wait ! :D Bii XD ~John/ Haruhi/ Hikaru/ Sasuke/ THE WORLD! lol jk bii! XD ~John


End file.
